


Those Blue Eyes

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have something you need to tell Tig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Blue Eyes

Those blue eyes. They’d always captivated you. Ice blue, and as deep as the ocean. Some said he had crazy eyes, and at first glance, you’d agrees. Now that you’d been staring at those eyes for the past four years, they were anything but crazy. Always loving, sometimes emotional, but never crazy when he looked at you. The warmth you felt when Tig set his eyes on you was enough to make your toes curl. 

He’d never raised a hand to you, he’d never scared you, not like your bastard ex husband had. That’s actually how you’d met Tig. He’d been escorting Gemma to the market before a lockdown, when he heard your now ex yelling at you and had come around the corner just as Jake had smacked the shit out of you. Your jaw was already bruised and your right eye was black, so it was obvious this wasn't the first time. Tig had run Jake out of the store and after Gemma had done her shopping, he took you to pick JJ up from school, and you’d never seen Jake again. The Sons took you in like you were family, found a place for you and JJ to sleep during the lockdown, and even after. Even when Tig took you to pack yours and JJ’s stuff, Jake was absent from the apartment you’d called home for the past few months.

Now, you were sitting in your car outside the clubhouse, wringing your hands, nervous as all hell to go inside. JJ was having a sleepover with Kenny Winston, and you had something to tell Tig, you just hoped he would take it well. You jumped when someone tapped on your window, and you looked up to see Jax. “Comin’ inside darlin’,” he asked. 

You nodded and finally got out of the car, grabbing your bag and locking the little Mazda before you followed Jax inside. 

Your eyes scanned the room as you stepped inside the big wooden doors. You finally spotted Tig at the far end of the bar and made your way over to him. He immediately wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, kissing your cheek, making you smile. “Prospect! Get my lady a shot,” he called out.

It was now or never, “No alcohol for me Kip,” you called to the prospect who was already scrambling for a shot glass. “How ‘bout just a Sprite?” The prospect stood straight and went for the mini fridge where the soda and juice was kept.

“What’s wrong baby, you sick?” Tig asked, looking up at you, his blue eyes filled with worry.

“No baby, not sick,” you quickly assured him. “But I do have a surprise for you,” you said as you pulled a strip of ultrasound pictures out of your purse and handed them to him.

Tig was quiet for a moment as he frowned at the little black and white snapshots. Finally he spoke, “Is this what I think this is?”

You bit your bottom lip and nodded when he looked up at you, his face an unreadable mask of shock, those blue eyes piercing you. 

Moments later his face broke into a wide grin and he picked you up and spun you in the air as he stepped away from the bar. “I’m gonna be a dad again,” he asked excitedly. 

“Yes baby, you’re gonna be a dad again,” you confirmed as he sat you on your feet, both of you grinning like fools. 

He kissed you long and sweet, and then stepped back to shout, “I’m gonna be a dad again!”

The club members, Gemma, and the old ladies all crowded around you and Tig, congratulating you both. The guys passed around shots and cheered for Tig. You couldn't wait to raise this baby with Tig and all of its SAMCRO aunts and uncles.

7 months later

“She’s got your hair and eyes,” Jax said, slapping Tig on the back.”You’ll have to beat the boys off with a stick.”

“Tigger’ll just give ‘em a look and they’ll pee their pants,” Gemma said, chuckling at the protective look on Tig’s face.

“Thank goodness she’s got her mom’s nose,” Opie teased the proud daddy, earning a good natured laugh from JJ who was sitting beside your hospital bed.

Happy snorted in agreement and mumbled, “Thank God for that.”

“She’s perfect,” Tig said as he handed your daughter back to you. You happened to agree with him. Every inch of your daughter was perfect.

“What did ya name the wee lass,” Chibs asked. 

You looked to Tig, who nodded for you to tell the assembled group. “Her name is Daphne Elise Trager,” you said with a smile.


End file.
